The Uzumaki Armor Puppeteer
by Kaiz Santo
Summary: There are many ways to create a puppet, but who would have thought that there was a way to create puppets which are not made out of wood? Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto

I give the credit to DeExil for helping me on making the bloodline for this story and beta-reader.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

The Uzumaki Armor Puppeteer

Chapter One: The New Uzumaki of Konoha

In the mist of the forest there is a place called the village hidden in the leaves, also known as Konoha. At the north gate of said village we find two chunnin doing nothing.

"Man this is boring there is nothing to do here." the first chunnin complied towards his partner.

Said partner looked towards him and replied in a bored tone "Well no one goes thought here most of the time so just wait till we change shift."

However, when they both looked back at the road they saw three people. Two of them wearing jounin clothing and armor, the first one had a mask which looked like two swords crossing each other on its face, the clothing had two blue silk lines, both located on the chest and to the back it was making a tail at the end. On both of its arms, the chunnin could see a five feet tall shield painted in red and black and upon closer inspection they saw a helm with a sword and shield painted on it. The second one was wearing a mask that had rose petals on it and red silk and four swords on its back. Finally, the third person was a little girl about six or maybe seven years old with red hair and red eyes, a shoulder plate on her right shoulder, blue t-shirt, light blue shorts, and shinobi shoes. The three were walking down the road. Upon reaching the gate one of the two chunnin walks up to them.

"State your name and purpose for visiting Konoha, if you are a resident please show me your residency papers." the chunnin said as he stopped in front of them.

The six year old girl was the one to respond "My name is Gina Uzumaki and I'm here to see the Hokage." Both Chunnin were shocked upon hearing that name, that she had the same last name as Naruto Uzumaki.

The second Chunnin then get out of his shock and looked at the last two and asked "And you two are?"

"They are my Armor Puppets that my mom and dad made." the girl replied once more.

The first chunnin looks at the girl and begins to think _'Are they made out of the same materials that the Sand-Nin use to make their puppets?'_ then he asked "What are they made of?" He was quite curious out of what they were made since they didn't look like your average puppets.

Gina thinks for a little bit then replies "They are made out of Cloth and/or Metal for the body and Chakra to give them movement."

Now both Chunnin looked at each other then looked back at the girl. The first chunnin then says "Ok I will take you to see the Hokage, just fellow me." Before any of them made a move, the armor with the shield on its arm moved and disappeared; the Chunin looked at the girl and asked "Where did that Puppet go to?"

Gina thinks again for a little bit then replies "Each puppet has a name on him, depending on that name the puppet will react to any form of danger and protect the person who is in danger, I believe he had Naruto Uzumaki's name written on it."

--------Somewhere in Konoha-----------

We find a six years old Naruto running away from a mob that was screaming the ever cliché lines such as "Die Demon." or "We are going finish what the fourth started." When Naruto takes the first turn he realizes he just ended up in a dead end.

Turning around he sees that the mob has reached him. He could see three of them coming closer towards him, one of them saying "Now it's time to die demon." with glee in his voice. Before any of them could make a move, three pillars of flames fall from the sky hitting the three people and burning them alive.

Then the same armor from the gate appears standing in front of Naruto. Seeing it and its previous display of power most of the mob runs away while only three of them, Chunin, stay in the same spot. One of them throws a shuriken and with a swift move the armor blocks it with its shield. Seeing what happened, the three chunnin scowl before charging straight forward.

When the armor lowered its, a sword popped out of the second one, the armor grabbed it and trusted it, hitting one of the Chunin. The other jump over it and over the armor landing in front of Naruto, as one of them got close he took out a shuriken to throw it, but before he got to do anything he was stabbed in the shoulder by the blue silk line and thrown over the armor. The last chunnin looks at the armor in fear before jumping on top of a building and starting to run away.

The armor then turns around and looks at Naruto, said boy looks at the armor and asks "Are you here to help me?" The armor nods and reaches out its hand and when Naruto grabs it they both disappear.

--------Hokage Tower---------

We find Gina in the Hokage office making an armor that looked similar to a dog. Upon finishing she puts her hand on the armor and says "**Living Armor: Armor of the Beast.**" the chakra from her hand covers the armor, then she thinks _'__**Armor eye**__' _and a small slitted eye, colored red in the middle and purple on the outlines, appears on the armors chest. However the fur was covering it and the Hokage couldn't see it. The armor comes to life and starts moving around on all fours. It moves around the room for a few seconds then goes to sit next to the Hokage.

The Sandaime pets the dog and asks "I have never see something like this before, now who are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for Naruto to come then we can talk after Naruto leaves." Gina tells the Sandaime.

Just then Naruto and the armor with blue silk line appear in the room. Naruto looks around the room and knowing where he was started grinning and then shouting towards the Hokage "Hey old man, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you have someone here for you." the Sandaime says making Naruto look at Gina. The girl looks at him before grinning widely and jumping on him and tackling him down.

"Hi Naruto." she says happily while sitting on his chest.

Sandaime chuckled at this and says "Naruto, met you're cousin, Gina Uzumaki." after saying that he sees the armor dog pulling out his orange book and starts scowling at the dog.

Before Naruto could say anything Gina starts yelling "You old pervert, you read that book!" She the pulls out a scroll and summons an armor resembling a six-inch man with a bomb that's twice its size on its back. "**Living Armor: ****Kamikaze Armor**"

The armor comes to life upon hearing the word Kamikaze. It then makes a strange figure, it seemed like it was crying, the reason was because Gina was holding it up in the air and it knew what was going to happen. Gina throws the armor at the shocked Sandaime. However he ducked behind his disk before the armor could hit him, as the armor blew up over him, instead of an explosion, lightning came out and hit Sandaime.

Naruto was scared now and knew what not to do in front of the girl. _'She's just like Kushina.'_ The Sandaime thinks while getting back on his chair. He proceeds to look at both Naruto and Gina "Now Gina you need a place to stay and Naruto you can live with her so you can stay close with your family. Now, there is a compound that no one is using, you both can use it for you're clan."

Naruto and Gina look at the Hokage with wide eyes, then they look at each other and Naruto exclaims "We got a new house! I bet it's going to be Huge!"

Gina then says "Well Hokage, you need to give us the address of where it is and you and me need to talk." Sandaime nod his head and give Naruto the map and keys to the compound. Naruto looks at Gina and Sandaime then walks out the door with the Armor from before right behind him. Once Naruto is out Gina becomes sad and asks "How has Naruto been doing?"

The Hokage then gives a sad face and replies "Not that good, I believe you saw he forces his smiles." Gina nodded. "I try to help some but the villagers don't listen to what I say and my hand is mostly tied up."

Gina looks at the Hokage and smiles "Then he's the same as me on both grounds." Sandaime's eyes open wide knowing what she meant, or at least having an idea. "Yes I'm the same as Naruto, I'm the Jinchuuriki for Gobi no Houkou (Five Tail Wolf)."

The Hokage nods "Ok I won't tell anyone that you are a Jinchuuriki and I will tell you that you can start the academy in three days, together with Naruto." Then the Hokage thinks of something and asks "Can you tell me about your Clan?"

Gina looks at the Hokage and pulls out a scroll before replying "No, I have to see Naruto and tell him about our Clan and get ready for the academy, so I give you this scroll about our Clan, it can tell you some things. See you around old man." Gina leaves through the door.

--------In fount of an old compound-----------

When Gina arrived at the compound she finds Naruto standing and looking at the building. When she looks at it she sees it has five buildings, the first two being a armor smith big enough for three to five people to work at the same time, the next two were three store buildings, the first floor was made for a shop or a place to eat, behind that was a stairway to get to the next floor. The other two floors are more like apartment that holds ten rooms on each floor.

The last building is the one she knows as "Shinobi Living House". It's a four store building; by the look of it she believes that there are 50 rooms for the Genin. (each room for the genin has a bedroom, a living room/dinning room/kitchen combo, and bathroom.) The next floor has 40 rooms for the Chunin. The third floor has 20 rooms for the Jounin and the last floor is the Head Clan floor but she never been on that floor so she didn't know what it looks like, and if she was right then there was one more level to the building the basement. Only one exit, steal plated wall and storage room for all the armor that has been made by the Clan. This got Gina thinking _'Now how did anyone know about our clan unless there is a clan member here and this one was planning on rebuilding the clan here but who and what happen to the person?'_

Gina looks at Naruto and says "Ok Naruto lets go in the apartment and get ready for learning something about our Clan." Then she remembers something "Naruto, can you give me the keys?"

Naruto looks at Gina in disbelief "What! Can't we live in that big building at the end?"

Gina shook her head and replies "No that is only for Shinobi to live in." Then Naruto nods and gives her the keys, she walks to one of the apartments that has a place to eat on the first floor and uses the key to unlock the door. When they enter they found out that the place was cleaned recently, they head the next floor and go in the first two rooms (Naruto on the left and Gina on the right), when they enter the room Naruto finds out that its twice as big then his old room but there is no kitchen.

Naruto comes out of his room and finds Gina in the next. He walks to her and asks "So what are we going to talk about our clan?"

Gina turns around and replies "I need to check something so wait down stair." Naruto nods his head and went down and sit at one of the tables.

A few moments later Gina walks down the stairs and goes behind the counter and goes through the door. And a little more time later she comes out and sits at the same table. She looks at Naruto and says "Ok Naruto, the first thing about our clan is that we can make any armor that we can use. The first armor we need to make is known as "The Armor of The Beast", this armor can be morphed to look like a cat or a dog or any other beast."

Naruto nods and Gina continues "Now before we go further you need to know that we have a Bloodline and this one is called the "Armor Eye" This allows us to see what our armor puppet sees but if use too many armor eye it can cause some damage to us, so we train to make that to not happen and use more armor eye in case of a war or when we need to find someone or for scouting."

Naruto look at this in excitement "Cool!! When can I do this?" he asks bouncing up and down on the chair.

"Now, now Naruto, you are not ready yet and let me finish." Gina says making Naruto pout before nodding "When we become a Shinobi we are to wear a mask when we leave the village and our masks can be any way you like but make sure there are no other ones like that. Now before you say anything we wear them to make the enemy confused because our human armor puppet will have one too. Next thing, we use Chakra Line to connect the body together and those lines can also be used as a joint to move the armor around. Now when the armor puppet comes to life, per say, they can act on there own will, on what they are in other words. For example, a dog armor will act like a dog and move around like a dog but when I use my Chakra Line I can change it to be like a attack dog or a nin-dog or move them around a place to be my eye to spy my enemy. Now I'm going to train you to make your own armor beast and use your Chakra to bring it to life but that is for tomorrow, for now I'm going to shop for clothing, food, and materials to make armor with, so you can stay here to check this place around." Then Gina places the keys on the table and leaves saying goodbye to Naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto grabs the keys and goes to the biggest building. When he opens the door using the keys he sees that on his left is a counter and behind it are keys hanging on the wall. He looks at it and sees that there are three tags for each row of keys, the first says Genin, the second says Chunin, and the third says Jounin (from bottom to top). He goes behind the counter and takes one key from each row and starts walking down the hall.

When he reaches a three way hall, he looks ahead and sees a staircase going down, he looks to the left and sees 25 doors on the right side of the hall and a staircase going up, then on his right he sees 25 doors on the left side of the hall and a staircase going up. He looks at the keys, one of the keys has a tag saying "GL1". Wondering what that means, he looks at the door on his left and sees that the door has a tag on it saying "GL1". Naruto uses the key and opens the door, the first room is the same size as his old apartment and has two doors, he check one of them and sees that it's a bathroom with its own shower, he checks the other door and finds out that it's a small bedroom.

He leaves the room and goes to the next floor using the staircase in the left hall. When he reaches the next floor he looks down hall and sees that there are 40 doors on his left side and a staircase ahead of him, he looks at the other key and found it tag which said "C1". He looks for the door that has this. When he found it, having to walk to the last door, he opens the door and looks in. He sees that the room is bigger then the "GL1" room and that there are three doors. Checking the door on the left side of the room and finds a kitchen, the door on the right side was a bathroom, the last door was a bedroom bigger then the one in the "GL1" room.

The boy leaves the room and goes next floor, when he reaches the next floor he looks down the hall and sees that there are 25 doors on his right side and the staircase is ahead of him, he looks at the keys again and found one that has a tag saying "J1". After found the door corresponding with the name on the tag, he uses the key and unlocks the door going inside. There he sees that the room is larger then the last rooms he check and finds that there are four doors, two on his right, one on his left, and last one in front of him across the room. He checks the first door on his left and sees a room with another door on his right; going in that room and finds a kitchen and another door on his right. He goes through the door and enters the same room from before. He walks across the room and opens the door to find that it's a bathroom, so he closes the door and checks the last one. Upon opening that one, he finds that it's a larger bedroom then the last one he check.

He leaves the room and goes to the next floor. When he reaches it, he looks down the hall and sees three doors on his right side. He checks the first door and sees that it is locked, he tries using the keys but none of them work so he checks the next door and realizes that its locked as well. He tries using the keys again and finds out that one of them opens the door. Curious, he looks inside the room. Said room looked as big as the Hokage office or maybe bigger, however he realizes that it is empty. He then remembers the other rooms and realizes that all of them were empty as well.

Looking around he finds two keys on the wall, he checks them and finds that the keys have a tag on them, the first key tag saying "Head Clan Room" the second key tag saying "Head Clan Meeting room". Shrugging, he takes the two keys and leaves the room. He then goes back to the first door he checked and tries one of the keys. He finds out that the one that could open the door was the "Head Clan Meeting room" key.

The blond enters the room and finds a big room with a table at the center of said room and chairs around it. Upon counting the number of chairs he realizes that there are enough for each Clan member in Konoha but it made him wonder why there were so many. Deciding to leave the room, he proceeds to do so and wonders towards the last door. He places the key with the "Head Clan Room" tag and unlocks the door. When the door opened the blond peeks inside and sees that the first room is a living room, almost the same size as the Hokage office just a bit smaller, he sees that there are three doors, one on the left, one on the right, and one ahead of him. He proceeds to step inside the room and moves to check the door on the left finding out that it's a dinning room. Inside, on the right side of the room, he sees a door and another in the front. He decides to check the second one and upon opening it he sees that it's a kitchen. Going back to the first room and checks the door on the other side to sees that its a master bathroom, he leaves the room and goes to the last door and finds a hallway that with two doors, the one on the left he already knew it leaded him towards the dinning room, so he walks to the second door. When he opened the door he was amazed of the sheer size of the room, it was bigger than all the other, however it was empty.

Sighting, he leaves the floor and goes back to the first floor while thinking _'I wonder why the head clan room is in this building for she told me that it's a shinobi place to live'. _He decided to talk to her about that later, for now he decided to go down the stairs to see what's under the building. He enters a hall and the switch, he turns on the light and sees two signs on the wall, one located on the left saying "Armor Taijutsu and Ninjutsu" and one on the right saying "Armor making". Now Naruto was smarter then he let on, but he wondered what Armor Taijutsu was. Curious, he went to the left of the hallway and when he got to the end he saw that there were two unsigned doorways and two signed. One of them was pointing to the door on the right and it said "Beast Armor Taijutsu" while the other one was pointing to the left and said "Combining Armor Taijutsu".

This again made him wonder what they are, but he decided to check the room for the beast armor taijutsu. He went in and a large number of scrolls through out the whole room. He looks around and sees one wall that had a sign saying "Wild Wolf".

Before he could touch any of them he heard someone behind him "I see that you found the clans taijutsu Naruto." turning around he saw that it was Gina standing there. She smiled and then said "The Wild Wolf is only for people that make wolf beast armor, like me, but there are other taijutsu you can use but that is for tomorrow, now lets go and eat some food and sleep. We have a lot of things to do."

Naruto looks at her sadly and says "Why can't I learn the taijutsu now."

Gina looks at him and replies "We don't know what type of beast armor you're going to make and you can only learn one taijutsu. That way its easier to use the combining armor taijutsu."

Naruto looks at her and asks "How can it be hard to use any taijutsu?"

"Because the combining armor taijutsu uses the first taijutsu that you learn and you have to use chakra to increase your speed, strength, reflex, or endurance based off the taijutsu that you are using when you combine with your armor." explained Gina.

"So that's why you said it's hard, because when you combine you need to use your first taijutsu and the combine one to make a complete taijutsu." stated Naruto while looking back at the scroll.

"Yes Naruto. However, there are some of our clan members that made two beast armor taijutsu and made their own combining armor taijutsu. This taijutsu is known as Chimera armor taijutsu and they are the hardest ones in all of our clan in taijutsu."

"Then I'm gonna make my own Chimera Taijutsu." Naruto then said with a smile.

Gina smiled and nodded. _'I know you will Naruto and I hope that its batter then _his_ tijutsu.' _she thought with a smile. Then both Naruto and Gina leave the room to grab something to eat and get some sleep for tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A/N That the end of chapter one I hope you like it and no flames this is my first story I will get to work on the next chapter hopefully this year.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

I give the credit to DeExil for helping me on making the bloodline for this story and beta-reader.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

The Uzumaki Armor Puppeteer

Chapter Two: An Attack. Another Clan? Part one

Gina woke up and got out of the bed, she was wearing a large over shirt that reach to her knee. Looking around the room she spots a bag. Grabbing it, she looks through it and pulls out a blue T-shirt and a blue pants, she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

In the next room Naruto was sleeping on his bed peacefully, when he opened his eyes, he started panicking. He looks around the room and sees that nothing is wrong with it, he then starts to remember where his was and who he was with. Naruto relaxed, but then he wondered. _'Why did no one hit this place when they saw that I was leaving my apartment? I need to ask Gina about that, then again its good that no one attacked while I was sleeping.' _He got out of bed and went to the drawers. He looked through them and found the clothing he wanted; a white T-shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol on the front, and blue pants, then he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

Half an hour later Naruto walks down the stairs and he can smell that something is cooking. He walks to the table and sits down on one of the chairs and waits for Gina to be done. He didn't wait long when he saw Gina coming out of the kitchen with two plates of eggs.

"Gina? Why didn't anyone attack here when they saw me leaving my old apartment?" Naruto asked as the two finished eating.

The girl looked at Naruto then began to think about his question. She then remembered what she had found when looking around the compound "I believe the seals at each corner of the compound that I found have something to do with it." She replied to Naruto, then she thinks _'I see that the seal is a bit older then Naruto, but how did that person know how Naruto's life would go to hell…, unless that person knew before hand and put them there, but who did it?'_

"Hey Gina! When do we meet other clan member?" Naruto asked.

Gina was silence when she heard that, then she looked down sadly and replied "I don't know how to say this but let me tell you about why I came here now and not before. First off I was two days away from this village..."

*******Gina Flash Back*******

Gina's mother and father where sitting in front of her, talking to each other. Her mother was wearing jounin clothing and armor and had a mask with rose petals on it. Her father was wearing a grey body armor that covered his upper body, arms, and hand, his pants were the same color as the armor, and he was wearing a mask which looked like two swords crossing each other on his face. She knew that the armor her father was wearing was only for the head clan to wear because there is no other armor like that one.

"I can't believe that she had a son and we just found out about it last week no less." her father said with a frown on his face.

"I know we should get him before anything bad happens to him." her mother said to her father also with a frown on her face. "Why do we know it only now when she could have told us faster?"

Gina's father looked up still with a frown on his face and replied "You know that she gained enemy's when she helped the Left Village in the war they had. Her enemy gave her the name 'Death Angel'. I know why they gave it to her, but if they found out that she was having a baby they might have killed her when she was weak with and her child."

"But even after she gave birth she would have told us about her child." her mother countered.

"Yes, she would have, but the people that know she had a child said that she died in labor but we all know that she had a strong body and it's almost impossible to die from such a thing. I think that she was killed by the people she helped."

Gina's mother gave a look of horror and shouted "Why did they kill her when she helped them in the war?"

The father looked at her first, then replied "If I'm right they did that because she gave birth to a child on the same day that the demon was _'killed'_ and they believed that she was a demon lover or maybe she would protect the child from them, I don't know for sure."

Gina had a confused look and asked her father "Why do people call her 'Death Angel'?"

Her father looked down and with a smile he replied "That is because she was using her Angel armor, an armor that was made by her alone, but the nick name that we gave her was when she made the 'Armor of the God' that armor is a forbidden armor because of overly high chakra use. We gave her the name 'Goddess Right Hand', she was our most powerful clan member there is. There is another one but _'that'_ man is no longer in our clan." He got an angry look when he say 'that' man.

Gina's mother continued also with a smile trying not to remember him "Yes she was and her Angel Armor had no equal in power or speed, none of our armors could match hers, but her armor was the hardest one to use. You need high wind chakra control to make them fly, without it their speed is cut more then half."

She looked at her parents and was about to say something when an explosion was heard. Everyone looked in the north and saw smoke rising up from the campsite. Her father looks around and sees one of the people running towards him, saying "The Devils Right Hand is here." Her fathers eyes went wide. He looks at his wife then they both looks at Gina and see that the seal under her shirt is glowing, they both knew what it was and hoped it be here sooner than later, they both pull out an scroll and wait to see what happens.

Then everyone saw a pillar of fire moving side way hitting everything in its path, two Clan members pull out their own scrolls, the first one, a male, said "**Combining Armor: Rhino Armor**." He placed his hand on the scroll, a large puff of smoke covered him and when it cleared he looked like a humanoid rhino and was ready to charge in. The second person, a female, placed her on the scroll saying "**Combining Armor: Scorpion Armor**" A large puff of smoke covered her, and as it cleared out a humanoid scorpion stood there with only two legs, two claws, and a tail that is moving on its own.

When the smoke cleared they saw a lone giant wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it. The female with scorpion armor charge at him and as she got close three scorpion tail came out of the ground, she was fast enough to stop all three tails with her own claws and tail, but she was not ready when four scorpion claws came out of the ground and stabbed her in the chest killing her on the spot. A demonic scorpion came up from the ground, it had three tails and four claws, it still had the female in its claws. It threw her away and looked at the male.

Said man saw all this happen to fast and as the female's torso was thrown away rage build up inside of him as he charge at the scorpion. When he got close enough to strike, the scorpion disappeared in smoke and was replaced by a demonic rhino. This one had horns cover most of its body. They both clashed, the male could feel that some of the horns got thought his armor but didn't care until he sees something drop in front of his eyes. When he got a closer look, he had a look of fear when he saw that green substance was dripping from the horn. The man started to feel weak, he saw the demonic rhino twist its body and slam at his left side and launch him away from the man is black cloak. He could feel his life ending very fast by that demonic rhino's poison and he die in a mater in seconds.

The black cloaked man laughed to himself "Seven down, Two to go." He said out loud.

Gina's father, mother, and herself had a look of horror when they heard this "How did he know how many people are there. Unless he was the one that attacked all nine other groups before he come here!" the father said with wide eyes.

Her mother looks at her father in shock and asks "But how? They are all over the element country and he did it in less then three weeks time?"

"I don't know but we have no choice but to fight in till it comes." Her father replied. He open his scroll and shout out "**Forbidden Armor: Armor of the God**" and a big puff of smoke comes out of the scroll, when the smoke cleared out a full body armor knight appeared out of it. This knight had a large sword on its back; its armor color was white with gold edges on it. As it started to move it pulled out its sword and slowly walked to the man in black cloak.

The man in black cloak knew how powerful it is so he pulled up both his arms and a huge puff of smoke came out of his cloak. When it cleared an armor bone dragon appeared. This dragon was made out of the mantel so cutting its head off was going be hard and it was about 20 feet tall.

The dragon slammed its paw down on the armor god but said armor stopped it with its sword, it then pushed the dragon back and twisted its sword making a down-ward cut. When this happened a blade of chakra appeared and sliced the armor dragon in two, but then chakra lines explode out of the cut parts of the armor dragon and started to pull its body back together, you could still see where it was cut but chakra was holding it together.

They both kept on fighting to try and kill one or the other, but the armor god was too fast for the bone dragon to hit no mater what it used; even when the armor god was in mid-air it would block or deflect the dragon's attack and the armor god always counterattack with its chakra blade and cut more of it body off.

"This is not good he is stalling time for the armor god to run out of chakra. You both need to get out of here now; I'll try hold him off as long as I can." Gina's father said as he looked back at her and her mother.

The mother nodded and turned around only to stop and look with fright at what was behind them. Gina looked behind her and saw three more armor bone dragons standing behind them doing nothing. Her mother still had her scroll out, she pulled it open and said "**Forbidden Armor: Armor of the God**"; a large puff of smoke came out of the scroll, when its cleared out a beast-man like armor was in front of her. When it started to move flames came out of its arms, legs, and head.

The first thing the armor god did was launch itself in the air to one of the dragons, punch its head and with that punch lift it off the ground into the air about thirty feet in till the dragon landed on the ground on its back and its head broke to pieces. But then, chakra lines shot out of its neck and pulled it back together. The dragon twisted its body back on its legs and got ready to fight the armor god when it hit the ground; the armor god gathered a large ball of fire and fired at the second dragon. As the fire ball hit the dragon its body was covered in flames and it started to melt, the dragon tried to move its body around to blow the fire off it but the flames were still on it; as the fire died down the dragon's body was almost melted down to its liquid from but it was still moving slowly and trying to fight the armor god.

The man in black cloak saw this. He cut his chakra line to that dragon and it fell apart. Then he keened down and placed his hand on the ground.

Gina looked at her parents and tried to find a way to help them but she knew that the man with black cloak would stop her with his other armor and none of her armors were strong enough to harm the dragon or even stop it; she then hears something moving that is not from the battle and looks around but doesn't see anything. She then sees something coming out of the ground near her parent's feet. She screams when she sees that they are demonic snake armors.

Her parents hear her scream and look at her, they see that she is looking at the ground but when they look down it was too late as the demonic snakes bite them their legs. Her father pulls back his fist chakra that was gathering in his armor glove; he strikes at the snake and destroys its head, then he twists his leg to hit the other snake destroying that one as well. He feels the pain in his leg as the poison goes through his body; he knew that they have no cure for this type of poison.

He looks at the battle and gets angry at what he sees; it seemed that the snake had two purposes: one was to poison them and the other was to distract them from the fight because now the armor god was being pulled apart by the dragon. The cloaked man knew that they needed to stay focused on the armor god or they would lose half of the power and speed.

He started to laugh and then declared "It seems that you lose both of your powerful armor and now it's only a matter of time before your death."

Gina's father squints his eyes and starts shaking, having a hard time standing up on his legs "What do you want from this?" he asked with a pained voice.

"Why, the Five Tail Jinchuuriki, what else do I need to attack you all for?" he asked with a sinister grin.

"What do you need our daughter for?" Her father asked again while glaring at the man.

Said man only laughed before answering "Why, to get the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki to come to us with her and maybe use them to get the other but I need to kill anyone that gets in my way and the last of your clan is in my way."

Her father looks at her then he start to grin but she didn't know why; the next thing they know a pillar of fire shot behind them hitting the two armor bone dragon and liquidizing them in seconds. The man with black cloak steps back when he sees this. Thousand of wind blades rain down at the dragon in front of them cutting it to pieces and before it had time to pull itself together another pillar of fire hits it and liquidized it.

Gina looks up and sees something coming down. It lands in the center of the flames. A powerful gust blows away the flames as it lands, she could see what it was and that it was facing her. Most of this things body was black as night and it looked like it was absorbing the light. Its face had that of a demonic armor head, it had five red horns, and its mouth had small dragon fangs and its eyes glowed blood red. She thought that she saw that it had five arms but could only see two. Each hand had demon like claws and they are holding swords; the swords had fangs like blades, on each blade has a different word. The one its left hand had "Wind" written on it and the one at its right hand had "Fire". Its lower body was like a dragon, it had two dragon-like legs and a dragon tail.

"What is my "Armor of the Devil" is doing here?" the cloaked man asked in surprise and shock.

The devil armor turned around and replied in a demonic voice startling the man as it didn't know that it could talk "So this is your armor that I'm using." Gina eyes went wide at the voice as she knew who it was.

"How...How are you using my armor Five Tail Demon?" the man asked with fright in his voice.

The devil armor chuckles and replies "I learn from the clan how to use the armor and because the seal is weaker then the Nine-Tail Fox's it was easy to transport myself inside for the time being."

"_Damn it, I have no choice but to leave."_ The man thought knowing how strong the armor is and combined with the demon it was even stronger. Without wasting any time the man vanished in a plum of black smoke.

Gina's father tried to stand up but his leg was hurting more then ever. He sat down and said to the armor "You could have come earlier."

The armor turned around and replied "I was fighting other armors that he used, just in case that the Leaf-nin's show up."

"Then you can help us." The father said.

"I wish I can but that last attack of mine made the armor low on chakra so I have to hide this armor before that man can find it." The demon said, while he was inside the armor his youkai was still sealed so he couldn't access it to power-up the armor.

"Damn it, looks like we have no choice. Gina, get the Scroll with the guarding armor in it." the father said to his daughter.

"But father, you know the price for using that armor." She said to him. She knew how powerful the armor is but there was a price for using it and it was a one time use only.

"Yes I know about that but we have no choice but to use them. It is the only thing that can protect you." Her father said in a clam voice. She nodded and ran to her parent's tent to find the scrolls.

Even if she was not there she could still hear her father and the demon talking. "So what's this armor that your daughter is getting?"

"It's an armor that can last longer then any armor puppet we have and needs no master to use it. Like all armors they need chakra to keep them alive but if you add some life energy then they can last for a year or more." she heard her father replay.

"So that's the price you are talking about, if you use all of you life energy then the armor that you are making can last for five to ten years." She heard the armor demon say.

"Yes that's what I'm hoping for so that way they can defend themselves when they come of age." her father said. As she found the scrolls, Gina came out of the tent and brought them to her father and mother. When she got to them she saw that her father and mother were sitting down and looked too tired to move. She opened the scrolls and laid them in front of them.

"Thank you Gina." her mother said with a weak smile.

"Gina we have to change the plan for Naruto now because of that man. You have to stay in the village until you and Naruto are ninja, then after that, find a way to get Naruto out of the village." Her father said to her.

"Yes father I know." She replied to her father. He nodded and started working on the armor that came out of the scroll.

*********End Gina's Flash Back********

Both Gina and Naruto sat still in silence, Gina left out the demons and Jinchuuriki out of the story. She knows that Naruto might think that he's a monster if he found out right now but when he is older and learned more about seals and jutsu's then he will know for sure what he is. She was the clan prodigy and she knew that Naruto's teachers will just mess up his work or make Naruto do a wrong hand sing, so she was going help him learn the right way.

Naruto broke the silence asking "So, what are we gonna do now?"

Gina looks at Naruto, smiles and asks "Let's not plan anything for the future, for now let's just do what we have to do, ok?" Naruto got off of his chair and headed for the door. Before he opened it he hears Gina shout to him "And Naruto I'm looking around the Village and see what clans there are and how people they have. So if I'm not here when you get back then fix you're self something to eat ok."

Naruto looks a Gina and says "Ok." and then leaves the apartment.

Gina pulls out a pocket-size book and pen from her pocket and says to herself "Now let's see what the clans are like."

That's the end of chapter two part one next one its about Gina meet all of the clans in Konoha and a new clan to Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

I don't own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Using Jutsu"**

The Uzumaki Armor Puppeteer

Chapter Two: An Attack. Another Clan? Part two

Gina was walking around when she saw three people approaching her; she looks closely at them and recognizes them as Uchiha. Walking up to them, she inquires "What makes Konoha so great?" The three Uchiha give her a strange look. When she sees this she then asks "I'm new in this village so I don't know much."

One of the Uchiha laughs at her and replies "Hah! You don't know." He laughs "But seeing as you're a nobody around here let me tell you something." He said squinting his eyes and looking directly into Gina's "We are the Uchiha Clan, the only ones that make this village so great and no one else!" as the Uchiha finished Gina's eyes twitched a little.

Giving a smug grin, the three Uchiha walk away "They will make their own grave if they keep that up." Gina replies in a cold voice, unheard by the two smug men. "I need to see how many Clans there are and what they are like." She said to herself as she scanned the area to be sure no one was around. She then proceeded to pull a scroll out under her shirt, she looks at it and reads the word saying "Wolf". Opening it up she mumbles the words "**Living Armor: Giant Wolf.**" and a large puff of smoke makes its way out of the scroll. As the smoke cleared a giant gray wolf stood before her, a wolf almost twice as big as Gina.

------- Near Hyuga Compound-------

Gina slowly dismounts from the armor wolf she was riding before turning to face the front gate of the Hyuga Compound. She looked towards the world and walked over towards it sealing the armor back to the scroll. Finally, she walks around the corner and stops at the front of the gate and asks one of the guards "Can I talk to the Head Clan?"

The two Hyuga Branch Member look at each other, they knew that some one was coming but they needed the name of that person before hand, so the second Hyuga asks "What is you're name?"

"My name is Gina Uzumaki." The girl replied.

The two guards blink their eyes and one of them reply "Hiashi-Sama said to take you to the room, so if you would follow me then." One of the guards replies as he turns around and walks into the compound, slowly followed by Gina. As they reach the room where Hiashi was waiting, the Branch Hyuga opens the door for Gina letting her walk in and tells her "I'll tell Hiashi-Sama that you are here." The girl nods and takes a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

A few moments later the door opened once more and Hiashi walked in. When the man saw Gina he was perplexed to see that she was younger then he thought, the Hokage said she was young but he thought that she would be 12 or 13 years old. He shook his head as he walked up to Gina who was now standing up. The girl bows towards the elder and proceeds to talk "I came here to talk to you, however, if you knew that I was coming then you must have met the Hokage and know a little about my clan."

Hiashi nods his head and asks "I have a question for you. Does you're clan protect other clan members from their own?"

Gina nods and replies "Yes we do, Hiashi-Sama only if both the clan Head and the Hokage agrees to that."

"I see…" the man says as he crosses his arms "Then me and the Hokage want you to protect one of my daughters, her name is Hinata." Hiashi says to Gina in a calm voice, then he looks at her and asks "Though it seems you are a little young to be protecting someone."

"Yes I am but I know how to make Gargoyle Armor to help protect the compound." Gina replied.

Hiashi gives a questioning look and ask "What is a Gargoyle Armor?"

"The Gargoyle armor looks like any old armor that is a décor for rooms but they are puppets that only move when an unwelcome guest enters the compound and kills them. They stop only if the intruder leaves the compound." Gina replied.

Hiashi nods and replies "That is good to know, now let me take you to Hinata's room." The girl nods and they both leave the room.

As they are walking down the hall Gina looks around, she sees people that are working but when she looks closer she see that most of them have a sad face, this made Gina wonder what was wrong with them.

As they arrived at Hinata's room they found said girl sitting down at her table reading a book, Hiashi coughs and then proceeds to speak, getting the girls attention "Hinata I have some news." The girl in question looks at her door and sees her father and a girl she never met in her life. Hiashi continues "This girls name is Gina Uzumaki and she is taking you to her compound."

As she hears the girls name a thought passed her mind _'Is she related to Naruto-kun?'_ When she hears the later, her eyes open wide and asks is a shocked voice "W-What do you m-mean father?"

Gina was the one to replied "You're father believed that you are not safe here." Hinata was shocked to hear this, she sees her father pulls a book and hands it to her.

"That book was you're mother's, before her death she was close to breaking the caged bird seal and I believe that she wants you to finished her work." Hiashi said to his daughter. The girls takes the book from her father but before she could do anything her father says "Don't open the book here, open it somewhere safe." Hinata nods and places it on the desk.

Gina smiles at the interaction, then she pulls out a scroll and says "Hiashi-sama, I need to leave soon and Hinata you can come with me? I'll pull out some armor to help you move you're things to you're new home." She then pulls open the scroll and adds chakra to it and mumbles **"Living Armor: Servants Armor."** in a puff of smoke three armor appeared before them, kneeling down, each of them wearing a servants clothing with mask for their face. Gina looks at Hiashi and says "They will follow you're orders but only to move things and no other, also you need this as well." Gina pull out a slip of paper, on it is a hidden left village symbol and below it is a "Armor Eye" eye. Hiashi nod and take the paper, Gina look to Hinata and say "Ok Hinata let's go I need you're to show me around." and with that both Hinata and Gina left the compound.

----------Near Hideaki Compound----------

Hinata was walking beside of Gina and ask her "Why did you ask the Inuzuka and Aburame Clan those question but not my father?"

Gina looks at Hinata that is to her left and replied "I need to know that they can protect the village and also how they work as a team and you're father protect you from you're own clan and that tells me that he also care about this village."

Hinata nod her head and they walk farther down the street, when they turn around the corner they see a man that is the same age as Hiashi he has black heir, his is wearing a brown robe that cover all of his body and shinobi shoes, when they see his eyes they see that his eyes are glowing brown also they can't see the color of his true eyes, they also see a girl that is Gina and Hinata age that have red heir, she is wearing a red t-shirt, black pants, and shinobi shoes, they see that her eyes glow with a weak red that let them see that her eyes are dark red and she is fighting a boy that is the same age as her, he wears a purple t-shirt, blue pants, and shinobi shoes, his eyes are glowing purple.

The girl with a weak red glow made some hand sign and say out loud **"Fire Release: Giant Fire Ball no Jutse"** and blow a giant fire at the boy.

The boy just laugh at her and say "Is that the best you got then let me show you something batter." the boy put his hand in fount of him and say out loud **"Lightning Release: Grand Thunder Arc no Jutse"** and he shot a lightning out of his hand that is twice the size then the girl fire and destroy her fire jutse and heading her way.

The man in brown rob see this, his eyes glow brightly and stone wall rise up and stop the lightning. The man then say "That is enough, you can leave now Katsu."

The boy that is name Katsu say to the man "I don't know way you let that freak live but she will die one of those day." and Katsu walks in to the compound.

The man in brown rod shock his head and walk to the girl and kneel down, ask in a worry tone "Are you alright Akane?"

The girl nod but say nothing. Gina and Hinata look at each other, they both walk up to Akane and the man, Gian ask the two people "What is going on here?"

The man look at Gina and say "She was about to get hurt but I stop that, but it only gets worse."

"Why do you say that sir?" Hinata ask.

"Because the Elder Clan say that we have to kill her, but I will not let them kill my daughter." The man replied.

"What do you mean? Way do they do that?" Ask Gina.

"That what I want to know too but most of the book and scroll that I look thought don't give me any answer." Replied the man. Then he think a little more then he say "I did found one book but all the page have been torn off."

"Maybe the Elder Clan knows something about her." Gina say to the man.

"I ask them and all they say is they don't know and go by their book, which I can't find with out the elders help." The man say to Gina.

"I can protect you're daughter and because I see the danger of you're daughter all I need is you to say that you let me to protect her." Gina say to the man.

The man starts to smile, he get up and say "I know you, Hiashi told me about you, so I know that you keep you're word to protect my daughter. Oh and my name is Jiro Hideaki."

Gina nod, pull out the same paper that she give to Hiashi to Jiro and say "You need this to get pass the Gargoyle Armor so your daughter have her things. Does your daughter talk?"

"The way her life is, the only person she talks to is Naruto because she see his life the same way as her, so she won't talk unless it was Naruto or using her jutse." Jiro replied to Gina while he get the paper form Gina.

Gina nod and say "Ok everyone I still need to look around the village and we might be in the compound before Naruto." When Akane and Hinata hears Naruto name they both have a look of surprise of not only to see Naruto but to live with him.

----------Uzumaki Compound----------

Gina, Akane, and Hinata walks up to the fount of the compound. They see Naruto walks up to them and say "Hi Gina and Akane, who is she?" Naruto was pointing at Hinata

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuga, Na-Naruto-Kun." Hinata replied

When Akane hears what Hinata say she becomes jealous of Hinata. Gina see this and starts to think that if this village have a law for last Clan member. "Ok everyone we need to go in so I can show Naruto how to make a Armor Puppet." Gina say as she walks thought the gate, both Hinata, Naruto and Akane walks behind her.

When they pass the gate Gina hears a scream when she look behind her she see that both Hinata and Akane look at the side of the gate when she look she see that there are one Samurai armor at each side. Their head was looking at them then look ahead. Gina say to them "Don't worry about them, they are the Gargoyle Armor that I talk about they only attack them people that don't have the paper that I give to Jiro and Hiashi or when they not with me or Naruto." Everyone nod to that and continuing into the compound. What they did not see is a man that saw them go in the compound and give a evil grin.

----------Uzumaki Compound Undergound-----------

They are in the Armor making room, Naruto, Hinata, and Akane have a look of awe that this room looks like it has endless amount of scroll.

"This room have almost of all armor making scroll that have been made by our clan. But some of them are seal in the hidden camber that is further underground so only the Hokage and the Head Clan can go their." Gina told them as they looks around. "Now before we do anything Naruto you can only get one armor making scroll form this room."

"But why can I only get one for?" Naruto ask, giving Gina a questioning look.

"Because you need to learned to make them first and control numbers of armor before you can use two different armor." replies Gina. Naruto nod his head and then he went to look for a scroll.

It took some time to get a scroll, he was have a hard time to get some of the scroll that have very strong a armor but no mater how hard he pull the scroll out it never move an inch from its place, when he got one it was a fox armor making scroll. He was back with Gina and the others, Gina has a grin on her face.

"So Naruto have a hard time to get the right one." Gina say to Naruto.

"Yeah I do. Why do some of the Scroll so hard to pull them out for?" Naruto ask.

"Then I was right, most of the scroll have seals on them to stop clan that can't use them and stop them from being stolen." Gina replies "Now that you got the scroll Naruto you need to make the armor from that scroll, so if you follow me then." Gina walk out the room, Naruto and the other follow her out.

---------Two Hours latter---------

They are now at the armor smithing building, an armor fox was rubbing it self on Hinata and Akane legs. Both of the girls was giggling at the cute fox and at Naruto.

The whole floor was cover in piece of armor that was use to be armor fox but they explode when Naruto use to much chakra to make them move. On the ninth try Gina told him what he is doing wrong and he try do what she say but still explode just not as strong as last time and after an hour on the armor he finally made a armor fox move with out it exploding on his face. But he fail to notice that one of his armor fox ears was on his head and the color is white.

Gina pull the fox eras off of Naruto head and say to Naruto in a serious tone "Ok Naruto now that you are finish with the armor making puppet now it time to unlock the chakra path to the mind so you can use the Armor Eye, but we need an help from the older clan member but there are none lift, so we have to force it to unlock it."

"Ano w-why is the chakra path l-lock for? A-and why do it now?" This was what Hinata say a little scared of Gina tone of vioce.

"The first one I don't know just yet, but the second one it because the path is weak right now so it won't hurt him so much now then when he get older." Gina say then she close her eyes and think. "I read a book that one of the Uzumaki has his path open when he is 20 years old but the second it open he went to a coma and been like that for a year, they found out that the chakra path to the brain is weaker then any other path so they start to open the chakar path at the younger age." she say when she is finished everyone has a shock look at what they hear.

After a moment later Gina got everyone addition and say "Naurto you need to gather you're Chakra, then made these five hand sing, and last I want you to say Armor Eye Unlock. But do be careful when doing this I don't know what would happen."

Naruto nod and did what Gina told him. Then he say "Armor Eye Unlock." When he say this he feels pain in his head, he kneel down and groan in pain while holding his head. Both Hinata and Akane got beside Naruto while Gina look at Naruto with worries.

----------Naruto Mindscape----------

A wall of purple chakra is going thought Naruto Mind scape and when it pass thought one of the tunnel it split in two and it continuing its path down the path way, it came close to a dead end but when it hit the wall it goes thought it like it was nothing, once its clear behind what use to be a wall is a room in it is the Armor Eye symbol but then Five red eyes glows in the room, the two eyes have dragon slit eyes but the figure is in the shadow.

The second wall of purple Chakra was going thought the path, The Kyuubi feels something coming towards it, when it looks up it see a wall of purple Chakra and it knows that wall can't do nothing to it, but when it pass thought the gate four of the bar cracker a little. When the Kyuubi see this it grin a little and well wait a little longer to get free of its prison.

-----------Out side of Naruto Mindscape----------

Gina was watching Hinata and Akane move Naruto out and to the apartment. Gina has a worried look and think to her self. _'I know that was dangerous but if we don't do it now it only get worser when he gets older.' _Gina then walks after them to make sore that they put Naruto in the right room.

----------Uzumaki Compound near Midnight----------

There are about 30 people out of the compound some hold rusted weapon, other hold torches. One of the people say "I knew that follow that demon takes us to his new home." The people get ready and starts to walk thought the compound gate which have no door.

The last one that walk thought the gate see something move to his left, when he look he see an old samurai armor there but nothing else so he move with other to kill this "demon". When they are farther away from the gate the two armor that is at the gate move, walks towards them and pull out their sword.

Gina was awoken by a tipping sounded at her window, when she look she see a wing gargoyle like armor at the window and it fly off, she looks out the window and see that that people are in the compound when she see this she give a evil grin.

The 30 people that are in the compound are walking trowed to one of the building. Before any of them gets close they hear a scream behind them when they look, they see that one of them was stab in the back with a sword going thought him. When the sword is pull out the body fall and standing behind him is the samurai armor that they see at the fount gate, but before they do anything they hear three more scream, one form the right, one form the left, and one form the front of the group. When they look, they see a Jonin armor kill one of the people in the left, an Knight armor kill one of the people on the right, and last was a wing gargoyle armor kill one of the people in the front of the group with it blade like tail then it spit fire ball at the person next to the kill.

One of the people looks around and see that they are surrounded by 14 more samurai armor, jonin armor, Knight armor, and wing gargoyle armor of each. All of the armor attack at once and the people scrams out loud.

Gina was watching this happening and think to herself. _'Now I see how many armor that can move, but I need to see what the grounds look like in the morning to know that they do to the body.'_ Then Gina went back to sleep.

------------ Early Morning in the Uzumaki compound---------

Gina Walk out of the apartment building to see the compound ground where the massacre take place to only found that there was no sing of a massacre or anything that someone came into the compound. Gina nod and smile, she start to walk back to the apartment to make some breakfast while thinking _'Now no one well know that some fools was kill here because there was no body left or sing that some one was here and now I know that those armor will burn the body and clean the compound to show that no one was here other then us.'_

Ok people that was the end of chapter 2 part two and I hope that you like it and sorry for the wait but I have to move then my old computer burn out on me when I was so close to finish this chapter but at lest I have a back up drive to keep my story just in case something like this happen.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto

I give the credit to DeExil for helping me on making the bloodline for this story.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Using Jutse"**

Chapter 3: The Passing Years

Gina Uzumaki is sitting down at the mild row of the Ninja academy. Its been six years sense she came to Konoha, on top of her head is a mask that has five color of the element chakra that go in a spiral to the center of the mask. She make her hair to not reach pass her shoulder, she has two shoulder plate, one for each shoulder, on one of them is the Armor Eye, she wears a black shirt, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

Gina looks to her right and see Hinata Hyuuga, silver over coat that is over a black long sleeve shirt, she has a black and silver long pants, and black ninja sandals. Her black-blue hair is short and that its not reach her neck.

Next to Hinata is Naruto Uzumaki on top of his head is a mask that have nine tail going in a swill he wears a black and orange shirt, on his right shoulder is a armor plate that have the Armor Eye on it, an black and orange pants, and a black ninja sandals.

Next to Naruto is Akane Hideaki, She is wearing a dark red shirt, black pants that reach to her knees, and black and red ninja sandals. Her hair have change color form red to black-red, and she have her hair in a ponytail that reach to mild of her back.

Gina then looks at the fount of the class and smile to herself of when the first time she went here.

********Flashback 3 Day after the massacre in the Compound********

Iruka was sanding in front of the class before he say anything he heard a knock on the door, the door open and Gina head can be seen though the opening.

"Sorry we are late but I need to get someone, so can I come in?" Gina said while smiling at Iruka, Iruka nod, Gian turn her head away and say "Ok bring him in."

Iruka rise one of his eye brow only to be surprised at what he see, before he say anything half of the classroom have scram out loud, and most of them is the female in the room, because Gina was riding a giant spider, but what came next is that he have a hard time to hold back his laughed but everyone else did because what was behind the spider was Naruto that is being drag and was tied up in something like a spider web.

Once Iruka got a hold to himself he then say "Ok class pleas sit down and be quite." But no one heard him so Iruka say it louder "Pleas be quite and sit down." and aging no one heard him so this time he use his "Big head no jutse" and say as loud as he can "BE QUITE AND SIT DOWN." and that did it everyone in the class did what Iruka say with fear in there eyes.

Iruka nod his head and stared calling out names. When he gets to Uzumaki he stop and see that Gina has the same last name as Naruto so he call her out "Gina Uzumaki." when everyone heard some one say "Here" they all look and see that the girl that dragged Naruto here and most of them is sock that Naruto has a person that have his last name but no one get to ask Naruto or Gina because Iruka start calling names aging.

********End Flashback**********

Gina like that memory not because of the sock look everyone give her but how she dragged Naruto in the class.

Gina then look at a person know as Shino and remember the first time she meet him.

********Flashback first lunch in school*******

Gina is sitting under the tree working on one of her spider, next to her is Naruto that is making a fox armor but now and then he would glare at her on what she did to him, in fount of Naruto is Hinata and Akane that are sitting down and every now and then they both look at Naruto, then they look at each other and start to glare. Gina knows why they glare but Naruto don't.

As Gina working on her spider she think out loud "Why is it so slow it should have catch Naruto faster then that?" while Gina work on her spider someone was walking up to her.

"Check the third leg on the left." She did as the person told her, she look at the leg but can't find anything wrong with it, but when she move it she see something at the joint of the leg, so she pull it apart and see that the orb that made the joint move was damage, so she it in her pocket and see if she can remake it.

Gina look up to say thanks to the person but stop when she see who it was, the person is Shino Aburame, before she start to daydreaming she shook herself and say "Thank you, how did you know about the leg?"

"When you enter the room on the armor spider I saw the leg moving slower then the others." Replied Shino then he nod to her and start to walk away.

Gina then smile with a happy sing as Naruto, Hinata, and Akane is watching this happen. Naruto dose not know whats is wrong with her so he just went back working on his armor, Hinata and Akane did know and give each other a smile and start to think on how to help her with it.

*******End Flashback*******

Gina have a very happy smile but when she see someone come thought the door her happy smile became mad, that person is Sasuke Uchiha, Sasuke arrogance and greed is something she don't like.

*******Flashback when Gina is nine years old*******

They are outside doing taijutse, Gina did her taijutse test so did Hinata and Akane so now they wait for Naruto to start his which was not long when the other that are fighting finished.

Iruka was looking at the list of student and found only two are remaining so he call them out "Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki came up." As the two that were call out walks up to the ring, some of Sasuke girl fan club cheer on Sasuke that he can bet Naruto with no problem, while other scream at Naruto not to hurt there Sasuke or else.

When they both got to the center of the circle, Sasuke was walking like no one can beat him, while Naruto walk with cool and calm step, as they stand in front of each other Sasuke chuckle and say "This is gonna be a easy win."

"Oh why do you say that Sasuke?" Naruto ask while confused with what Sasuke say.

"HA we see that you use those weak puppet so that must mean you are weak with out them." Relied Sasuke.

Naruto just shook his head, Iruka just look at the two and see that they are in place so he rise his hand and say "Get Ready..." he see that Sasuke goes to the basic taijutse while Naruto just stand there with a calm face. Iruka then bring his hand down and say "Begin." As soon as he say them Sasuke charge at Naruto.

As Sasuke pull his right arm back and make a fist with his hand, Naruto saw this so he use his left hand that look like it has claw and strike Sasuke with it, Sasuke saw this but he was to close to block the attack and his feet is off the ground, so the only thing he can do is twist is body but when Naruto pass by him he felt something on his back, once they face each other aging he feels around his back and found out that the back of his shirt has a hole, when he look at Naruto he saw that Naruto is standing up with his left hand in front of him, his right hand behind him and was waiting for Sasuke to attack aging.

And that what Sasuke did but this time Naruto charge in as well, when Sasuke kick Naruto at his ribs and smirk when he hit him but that dies fast as Naruto left his leg up and kick Sasuke at his ribs, so Sasuke jump back and charge aging and so is Naruto, this time Sasuke punch Naruto in the face but Sasuke can feel that he miss but Naruto face was turn like he was hit, next thing Sasuke knows he was punch in the face by Naruto, Sasuke get away from Naruto and starts thinking to bet Naruto, but they fight like that for a while.

As this going on Shino walks up to Gina and ask "What type of taijutse is that? I have not seen one like it."

Gina look at Shino, then she look at Naruto match and see that Naruto is dodging Sasuke attack now but she smile and relied to Shino "That is one of our clans taijutse known as "Trickster Fox" this taijutse is all about speed and reflex, and what you see is all I can tell you for now Shino."

Shino just nod and they both look at Naruto and Sasuke match, Sasuke was about to do a cross left kick and Naruto bend down to dodge it the last second but saw that Sasuke was about to hit him when Sasuke rise his right arm and did a downward paunch so Naruto rise his arms up and block the attack when he did Naruto twist his arms to the left, Sasuke move with Naruto but use his left hand to paunch Naruto in the head but was block by Naruto right arm and Naruto has his left arm aim at Sasuke chest, he strike him and lunch Sasuke five feet out of the ring.

As Iruka call the match, Naruto got down to his knee and hold his left arm. When this happen Gina just shook her head and say "He should have know that is gonna happen." At the edge of Gina eyes she see Shino looking at her with his eye brow rise up and Gina knows what is on his mind so she say "That taijutse that Naruto use is best for when he is wearing armor but he did not listen." She shook her head and starts to walk towered Naruto, but she heard someone so she look and see that Sasuke is getting up and ask him "You say something?"

Sasuke glare at her and replied "I said how did he get that strong?"

Gina look right back at Sasuke with out showing any emotion and replied "It was our clan taijutse."

"Then teach me your taijutse." Sasuke order Gina.

"Why should I teach you?" Gina ask as she glare at Sasuke

"Because I need power and that is all you need to know." Sasuke replied.

Gina just glare at him and turn around saying "Then you never have them." before Sasuke say anything an armor with red silk land behind Gina and before any one can get a look at it, it was gone and so is Gina, when Sasuke turn to look at Naruto an armor with blue silk was there and just like the red one it was gone and so is Naruto.

*******End Flashback*******

And so Sasuke keep on telling them to teach him but Gina and Naruto just keep quite in till he give up, but Gina knows that Sasuke will find a way to get their taijutse so Gina told Naruto to stop using their taijutse in front of Sasuke, if they can.

Gina look at Naruto and remember how she told Naruto about the kyuubi after she told him about all type of seals there is, and she was happy how Naruto can handle it.

Then Gina remember her own visit to her mindscape.

*******Flashback when Gina is ten years old********

Gina was walking thought her mindscape, as she look around she see that there are trees all twisted up together to make a wall, as she walks down the path she see a gate that has the armor eye on it, when she walk up to it she put her hand on the gate, as soon she did that the gate open up, Gina step back and wait for anything to happen.

Once the gate open and Gina see nothing happen she walks thought it what she see is that it looks like a cave when she look ahead and find something that surprised her, what is in fount of her is a person that look just like her, this female was on the wall surround by chin that cover her whole body but the head, as she get closer to this person, she see two glow with in the chin but before she could see it she heard some one saying "You should stay away from that."

Gina looks up and see that the female is awake, she have same eye color as Gina but one thing that Gina notes is that the female have a third eye and that eye is just like the armor eye but alive and looking at her. Gina jump away from the female and see that the eye was following her. When Gina land she ask "Who or what are you?"

The female smile and replied "Why I'm you and I'm your Kekkei Genkai."

Gina was confused at what she say and ask "How are you a Kekkei Genkai?"

The female grin evilly and replied "That I can't tell you but I will say this, all of your clan has this and can reach to its true power." As she said this Gina can feel a wind blowing on her face. "Also you should know that we are form of your emotions, so you should help Naruto with that or it will became a problem." As soon as the female finish talking, Gina feel that the wind is blowing harder and made her move back a few inches. Gina see that the female was talking but have a hard time hearing her. "Oh, one more thing thank you for freeing my hand, so I will give you one gift." Gina can see that what the female say is true as her hand is free but it was an armor hand that is three time bigger then Gina own hand and has four claw, on the back of the armor claw is an green glass eye that have a black slit in the middle.

Next thing Gina knew she was flying out of the room, the last thing she see is the female have her armor claw up and wind was blowing out of it, once she leave the room she see the gate closing.

-Out of Gina mindscape-

Gina wakes up and see that she out of her mindscape, but no sooner then that she felt pain going thought her head, the pain was nothing more then a headache so just a little while of laying down the pain pass but Gina whats to know what is her true Kekkei Genkai is so she get up and leave the room to see that scroll room have anything about it.

*******End Flashback*******

It turn out that there was a hided room behind the first scroll room, as Gina look thought the first book in the room it tell the same thing as that female told her but as she read more of it seem that the Clan only see them when they are genins.

When they did, they can make new armor that they can't before hand, but when Gian read more of it that was all she can find. Gina now know she can make more armor then she have now, and yet she can't find out more of her Kekkei Genkai.

As Gina look at Akane she remember how long it took Akane to say anything to any one other then Naruto and something that they both was surprised on the training ground.

*******Flashback When Gina is eleven years old*******

It take 2 years for Akane to talk to any one other then Naruto and after that Gina was helping her ninjutse for three years but nothing has change her element control was still bad but today something happen.

As Gina sitting down watching Akane, she saw that Akane has raised her foot up and spite out a fireball but when she stamp her foot they where shock at what happen next.

As soon Akane feet hit the ground, an small pillars of stone rise up and travel the same path as the fireball, the target was a bull's eyes, use for kunai target, the fireball hit the target first when the stone pillars was five inches away from the target a large pillar rise up from the ground and hit the center of the target and lunch it five feet in the air and when it hit the ground it was six feet away from its where it starts at, they look at the pillar and see that it was four feet high.

Gina look at Akane with a shock face and say "I did not know you can use an earth element jutse."

"I can't use an earth element, no other clans can use a second element before why now, why me?" Akane ask as she shook her head in denial.

Gina walks up to Akane and say "Calm down Akane, just calm down. So your saying that none of your clan have a second element before?"

"Yes I read all the clan history and none of them have a clan that have two chakra element before." said Akane as she clam down. But then she remember something and say "I overheard the Elder Clans talking but all I can hear is "Abomination" and "Ice" and I know that ice is a wind and water is an element chakra, that combined into one." But Akane just shook herself and told Gina that she is stopping for now.

*******End Flashback******

Gina still can't believed at what she saw on that day it seem that the Clan Elders was holding more than they say, Akane and Gina well be the one to find out why.

She look at one person and she frown as she see who it was that are giving the genin exam today and his name is Mizuki that is sitting next to Iruka.

She have seen Mizuki acting strange some days ago so she have a plan to see what Mizuki is planing to do and thanks to her spider armor that she made two years ago she found what Mizuki is doing but she can't do anything about it, so she told Naruto to fail the test today.

That is the end of this Chapter it was hard making this chapter so that's why it takes to long. I'm also looking for a Beta Reader.

Please R&R my story.


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto

I give the credit to DeExil for helping me on making the bloodline for this story.

-Change of Place or time-

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Using jutse /Demon talking"**

Sorry it take so long everyone so many things happen to fast that I have no time to work this chapter. But I got it done so I hope you like it like the other before hand.

Chapter 4: The False Test and the New Team

As Naruto stand in front of Iruka and Mizuki, beside him is a sickly looking clone of himself laying on the ground. Iruka eyebrow was twitching and say out loud "YOU FAIL!"

Naruto look down but heard Mizuki say "Now Iruka give Naruto a break he did very well in both Aiming and Tijuste test."

Iruka sigh and say "Yes I know but Naruto fail the writing test so I would have pass if he made one good clone. I'm sorry Naruto." Naruto just looks down and walks out of the room.

-In the classroom-

Gina see Naruto leave the classroom and know that Naruto try his hardest, she told him to fail but Naruto don't want to and try to pass, she seen his writing test they almost have the same answer to there question so she knew that Naruto would have pass even with the fail on the clone, when see look at the door that Naruto leave from she see Mizuki grin evilly to himself with no one but her see this, and knew Mizuki must have done something to Naruto test but with nothing to use against him she can do nothing about it.

-Outside of the Academy-

Naruto is sitting down on a swing looking at the people that are grater around and hear some of them.

"Did you hear? He fails the test."

"Yes I heard and the girl that lives with him has passed."

"Well as long as that de-."

"Shh don't say that, the law."

Then a shadow appeared next to him, he look and see that it was Mizuki smiling at him. Mizuki ask "How are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto looks away form Mizuki and replied "Not so well Mizuki-Sensei. I fail my geinin test so now I won't be a shinobi."

Mizuki smile and says "What I tell you that there is a remake exam?"

That got Naruto attention and says "Why I have not heard any of this?"

Mizuki still smiling and replied "We don't want everyone to know about it, so we keep it a secret." As he finished he hear Naruto say "What should I do?" and with that he told Naruto.

-In the forest near a building-

When Naruto arrived at the place that Mizuki told him about, he still can't believed how easy to take the forbidden scroll from the Hokage. Naruto wear the same clothing as he has in his geinin exam.

As Naruto sit down and open the forbidden scroll the first thing he see the jutse known as "Shadow Clone" when he see this he yell out "Why did it have to be Clone's?" So Naruto look further in the scroll and found something call Living Armor: Army of the Damned so he read it.

"This is one of the few forbidden armor of the Uzimaki Clan this armor unlike any other need human bones as a body and armor, this armor can fight in large number but more there are the grater chakra they use, but what make this truly forbidden is that they tar apart the flash of that they kill and use the bone to make more of them."

Naruto stop reading there as he was getting a little sick but knew that Gina would put it some where safe, so he see the seal under it and knew it a blood seal, with that he unseal the scroll with his blood and put it in one of his pocket, with all that done he started working on the Shadow Clone to help get his mind off of the armor.

-Two Hours Later-

Naruto was lying on the ground, his clothing is was warn out with cuts and claws, his shoulder armor has cuts as well, and the only thing that is undamaged is his mask on his head.

Iruka arrived and say in angry tone "Naruto." He got a respond 'You found me.' Then he notices at how Naruto look and think _"Has been training in till he worn himself out?"_ Iruka then ask "Why did you steal the forbidden scroll for?"

Naruto replied with a grin "Because Mizuki-sensei told me that if I learn one…jus…" and now Naruto thought why Iruka ask him that when Mizuki told him that all sensei knows about this test, before he think any further he was push by Iruka and see that Iruka was hit by kunais and shuriken and have a hard time moving form his injury.

Naruto herd Mizuki and see that he was up in the tree "Naruto give me the scroll!"

Iruka yelled out "Don't give him the scroll Naruto!" Then Iruka pull out a kunai out of his shoulder.

Mizuki smirk and ask "Do you what to know why everyone hates you?" Naruto look at him questionably.

Iruka look at Naruto and yell "Don't listen to him Naruto!"

Mizuki ignore him "You are the Nine Tail Fox, the demon that kills Iruka parents." He grin evilly thinking that Naruto would run away but that disappeared as Naruto was laughing, "What so funny?" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto look at him and replied "Because I know the truth from Gina, so you're little trick won't work on me." Naruto saw his face became anger and grub his giant shuriken, but Naruto move faster and pull out his scroll, open it up and say **"Living Armor: Fox Armor"** Out of the smoke is a two tail red fox that bar its teeth, Mizuki still throw his suikin at Naruto thinking that it will hit, as the weapon comes closer to Naruto the red fox use its two tail to deflect the shuriken away form them.

Mizuki became more angered when he see that his throw fail so he jump down and say "Even with that useless armor I still can kill you with my own two hand."

Naruto just smirked and put his finger in a cross shape and say **"Shadow Clone Jutse"** with that the whole area is cover in smoke, when its clear Mizuki shock to see so many clones of both Naruto and the fox armor. Then Mizuki heard one of the clones "Come on you said you will kill us." Mizuki starts to panic as he look a way to get out. "If you won't come at us, then we strike you first." and with that said all the clones attacks Mizuki as he scream out loud.

Few moments later Mizuki is laying on the ground unconscious, Naruto was grinning as he wears the headband that Iruka give him.

-Later that night in Naruto mindscape-

Naruto wakes up and see that he's in a sewer. As he gets up he can tell that the water reach to his ankle so he looks around and see a few pipes above his head that are glowing blue and red. As Naruto looks around he hear something saying "Come here boy."

When hear the voice he started to follow it, when he reach a cage that has a seal on it he see the clone of himself on the cage. The clone says "Ahh my host is here at last." When Naruto got a good look at the clone, he has a third eye and his arm is large that is cover in red scale that has four claws.

Naruto was shock by seeing a strange clone of him and ask "Who are you?"

The clone just chuckle and replied with a grin "Why I'm your Kekkei Genkai." Then behind him, red eyes appeared and was looking at Naruto, the clone notices Naruto shock look, knows what it was and say "That behind me is what Gina and Mizuki told you, this is Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto give a confused look and ask "So why I'm here?"

The clone smile and replied "You are here because I now know that you are ready to learn some new Armor jutse."

Then Naruto narrow his eyes and ask "What's the catch?"

The clone just smiles and says "You'll found out later in your life." And with that a wall of water appeared behind him, it move and hit Naruto and force him out of the mindscape.

Once Naruto was out of there sight Kyuubi ask "Will you tell me what's this catch it?" The clone just grins.

-The next day-

As Naruto walks down, he sees that Gina was up and heard someone working in the kitchen, he knew that was Akane making breakfast. He walks up to Gina and told her his dream, she nod and told him about the secret room to help him learn new armor jutse, he told her that he check it later this day and with that they leave to the academy after breakfast.

-In the classroom-

As Naruto and Gina walks in the room, everyone was surprised at seeing Naruto here so one of them asks to Naruto "What are you doing here? You did not pass the test yesterday." The one that ask was Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto looks at Kiba and say "If you look closer you see that I have my head band." Kiba did and see that Naruto was right the head band was around his neck. So with that Kiba just look out of the window.

Naruto, Gina, Hinata, and Akane sit close together. As they wait they heard Sakura and Ino arguing over whom sit with Sasuke but Iruka came in and say "Ok please sit down." But like before no one listen so he use his Big Head jutse and yell out "SIT DOWN AND BE QUITE." and that did it the room becomes slice and everyone is sitting down.

Iruka pull out a team-up list and say "I will now call out the team and there sensei first up is team one…"

As Iruka calling out the team some of the genin thinks to them self.

Gina thought _"Don't put me in Sasuke team, don't put me in Sasuke team."_ and she repeat that thought.

Hinata and Akane have the same thought _"Put me on Naruto team, put me on Naruto team."_ and they repeat that.

"Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Katsu Hideaki, your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said before a loud banshee scream of 'YES' was heard, good thing Iruka knew this would happen so he pull out his ear plugs and continued on "Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga, your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still out, team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 will be Naruto Uzimaki, Gina Uzimaki, and Akane Hideaki, your sensei is Ryu Tokudaiji."

"Now everyone your sensei would be here after noon so get to know your teammates in the mean time." And with that he left.

-Outside-

Gina, Naruto, and Akane was sitting down on the ground under the tree as they eat their lunch, Then Gina ask "What our Sensei going to be like Naruto, Akane?"

Naruto grin and relied "I hope he tech us lots of jutse."

Gina and Akane giggle at Naruto and Gina say "Well as long he don't read that book then I don't care."

Akane said "I hope his kind to us." and with that they returned to eating there lunch.

-Inside an hour later-

As Gina, Naruto, and Akane is the last one to walk in they see a man standing at the window everyone was looking at him but no one can see what's he looks like because of his sliver coat and has a short black hair. The man turn around everyone could see that he's wearing a mask over his face that has eyes socket but they can't see his eye. The mask has only the Konoha symbol. Both of his arm is cover in lather straps, his hand has sliver glove that have claws at the finger tip but it looks like they are part of his skin. He's wearing a black shirt, black pants, and silver shoes.

The man looks at everyone and says "Team 11 meets me at the roof top in five minutes." and with that he disappeared in cyclone of wind. They look at each other and did as told.

-Top of the roof-

They reach the top and see their sensei was sitting down looking at them, he nod them to sit in front of him so they did.

He looks at them for some time before he say anything "Alright team lets intrudes ourselves, your names, likes, dislikes, and dreams."

Akane rise her hand and Ryu nod his head "Can you start so we know what to say?"

He smile and replied "Well my name is Ryu Tokudaiji, my likes is wood carving, my dislike is those interrupt my carving, and my dreams I will tell you later." Then he point to Gina and ask "Now what about you?"

Gina grin and replied "My name is Gina Uzimaki, my like are making new armor, my dislike is those who read that simlt book, my dream is to have a large family and bring down that man."

Ryu nod and think to himself _'Its good to see that she not going down the wrong path.'_ Then he look at Akane and "Now it's your turn red."

Akane nerverly says "My name is Akane Hideaki, my likes is…." She looks at Naruto and starts to blushed, Ryu saw this hit his palm on his mask "My dislike is those that hurt others for no reason, my dream are to show that I'm not weak and…" She looks at Naruto aging and blushed even more.

Ryu thought to himself _"Ok maybe I was wrong that she was a fangril and truly love him but the boy is too dense to know it."_ "Ok now it's your turn blonde."

Naruto stand up and say "My name is Naruto Uzimaki, My likes are ramen and my friends, my dislike is those that look down at others and 3 mints that it takes to make ramen, and my dream is to become the strongest kage there is."

Ryu thought to himself _"Dose he mean Hokage or is he planning on something."_ He nods at them and say "Ok team then meet me tomorrow at training ground 11 for you finale test." before any one ask he disappeared in cyclone of wind.

-The next day in training ground 11-

Gina, Naruto, and Akane has arrived in the training ground and see Ryu standing next to a log that is standing up and has a clock on it. When they reach him, Ryu say "Ok team here's the test." He pulls out a wood and carving knife. "The first one to get this wood away from me before I finished pass." Then a red glow appeared in his eyes. "If I see any of you work as a team then you all will fail." and with that the glow dies and place his knife on the wood and slice off a piece.

Gina, Naruto, and Akane jump back and a poof of smoke appeared five of each of them that move into the tree. Ryu look around and see that they hide well, then he see Naruto clones coming at him, so he just keep carving his wood.

When the first Naruto clone comes though the trees and lunch at Ryu to punch him in the face but Ryu dodge the strike as he carving the wood, when he carve off a piece of it he use the handle of the knife to hit the clone at the head and with that the clone poof up in smoke.

The other clones look at each other and nod, they charged at Ryu at once and like the first clone he dodge them all and hit them with the handle on there back, head, or neck. Once all the clones disappeared in smoke Ryu said out loud to everyone "If any of you want to pass my test, you have to do batter then that."

Gina sent one of her clone to attack. Ryu heard something he look where the sound came from without stop carving the wood, Gina come out and charge at Ryu, the clone pull out a kuni and try to stab him but Ryu use his wood to push her away and hit her back with the handle. Ryu knows something not right when he did not heard the tall tail sing of a poof of a shadow clone, so he jump away from the clone and see that it try to stab him, so once aging the clone charge at Ryu and like before Ryu block it with his wood but this time he stab the mask of the clone, the clone stop as soon its mask was stab, when Ryu pull out his knife the mask brake apart and the clone became just a normal armor as it falls part.

Ryu looks at the tree that the armor come form and say "So this is the famous Armor Clone that the Uzimaki use." Then he see threemore clones rush out at him, but he noticed something odd about the movement of the armor, so with out making a mistake to his wood craving he charge at them, he dodge their punch and kicks and each time he gets close to one of them he strikes their mask, even though they use Gina "Wolf Pack" taijuste they can't land a single hit, Ryu look behind him and see that each clone was puffing up and knows he have to find cover soon, once he got behind the closes tree the four clones explode and over three dozens of kunais fly's out hitting nothing but trees as everyone was hiding behind them. Ryu come out to see that the kunais just hit at random and say "I see that you are trying to kill me with that but its fine I don't mind, now I know you are taking this seriously, now if only your last teammate dose as well."

Akane drop out of the tree and so have her clones that surround Ryu, Akane and her clones starts to forming seals, once their finished they yelled out **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique"** and everyone of them shot out fireball at Ryu, with out any hesitated he go thought the fire that comes at his left, once he gone thought it Akane that use it that stand in front of him disappeared he looks at others and see they are making the seals **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique" **and like before he dodge it, he sees Gina and her armor wolf came out of the forest, he dough her but have his hand open they thought he drop them instead the two item stick to his hand.

Naruto comes out of the forest next to Gina and all of Akane clone disappear showing that the real one is standing next to Gina after she miss Ryu. Ryu put his wood craving and knife away, "You didn't get my craving in time so you should stop right now."

They look at him, Naruto pull out a scroll and say **"Living Armor: Fox Armor"** And a red fox armor appeared out of the scroll that have two tails.

Ryu jump into the forest as they are making their attack, Naruto sent his fox armor, Gina did the same also she made some hand sing and say **"Armor Art: Weapon Armor"** and the wolf armor have blades coming out of its shoulder, claws grows to five inches long, fangs grows an inch longer and more sharper, and last the tail become a blade Akane has lunch another fireball.

When their attack reach half way of the clearing They heard Ryu said **"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"** a wall of wind came thought the trees that Ryu jump in, when it hit their attack the fire ball was fizzle out and the two armor breaks apart, they only have time to hide behind the trees when that happen. Once the wind dies down they move around the tree they hind in, they look at the tree they were hiding form the attack and they were shock to see their armor was embedded into the trees.

When they are away from the trees Ryu is standing in front of them and say "You work as a team." Winds starts to from around Ryu and his eyes glows red with lizard like eyes "YOU" Wind blows even harder and his eyes glows even brighter "HAVE" The wind was blow so hard they have to cover their eyes, but as soon they came they are gone, the three wait for a little then put their arm down and see that Ryu eyes no longer glowing and they heard him say "Pass." All three have their mouth a gap and their face in surprised. Gina is the first one to out of it and says "How did we pass? We don't get the wood like you say."

Ryu just laugh and replied "You did not give up when I was done and you work as a team at the end but I can tell that you only fight alone just to test your self." Gina, Naruto, and Akane cheer and Ryu say "This day Team 11 have form and tomorrow we are goanna have a mission so be ready." He throws the wood that he craving at them but they found out that there are three, each of them is a figer posed in the same way when they first meet Ryu and the base of them has words on it that says "My New Students". They are holding the figurine of themselves and grin at each other and ran after their new sensei.


End file.
